<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Strong Bond by mercy_fo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369461">A Strong Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo'>mercy_fo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Episode: s05e13 It's a Super Life, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kelly Olsen is Guardian, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Leviathan - Freeform, POV Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot during Episode 5x13. Canon changes when Kara is in the reality where her and Lena never becomes friends, and Kara gets stuck there. Leviathan strikes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Strong Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/gifts">TheButcherOfBlaviken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-I may have stolen some ideas/lines from the Avengers, Iron Man’s Friday AI and Hulkbuster, and even Power Rangers, but it was all for our favorite badass Luthor.<br/>- I tried my best to give characters their best, but some were sidelined and I wanted more Danvers sisters, but I needed SuperCorp strong in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena clicks the button and ends the broadcast to National City, her final words echoing in her head, “protect you from harm,” those words always made a shiver run down her spine, like she didn’t really believe herself.</p><p>She stood and walked over to enter onto the balcony, she’d always loved the Queen of All Media’s office, so naturally when she began her guardianship over this city, she took over this building and rooted herself in this office as her base of operations. She stared down below at the darkness and faint green and yellow movements that signified her HOPE robot army sweeping the streets looking for the vigilante’s whereabouts. </p><p>Her chest began to tighten, the side effect of the kryptonite in her chest, so unnatural and foreign to her body, it still has it’s moments where her body fights it’s companionship with her cells. Luckily, after escaping Lillian’s lab, she was able to reconfigure it and design it better than her mother could have imagined or else she would be dead today. The original design wasn’t integrated and didn’t reflex to her own body’s capabilities, this new kryptonite core was like a symbiote with her body, they danced together in perfect rhythm now working together to keep her alive and strong. </p><p>Lena felt a presence behind her, her fists tightened ready to engage.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, we’ve found the terrorist’s base of operations,” Brainy informed her.</p><p>Lena nodded, turned to face him, “thank you, General Dox, deploy Reign and bring them in to face justice.”</p><p>“And if they do not comply?”</p><p>For a split second, Lena hesitated, her mantra ‘do no harm’ was calling to her just as steady as her heartbeat. However, she could not show weakness, not with her adversaries so close. “Kill them.”</p><p>“Very well, I will go with to ensure that the mission is completed.”</p><p>Lena nodded as the twelfth intellect being left her alone on the balcony. </p><p>Finally alone, she relaxed her shoulders and rubbed her wrists where the sleek metal bracelets sat snug against her body. They were her protection, although she hasn’t used them outside of training, she feels like today might change that. These individuals were the last stand, so to speak, against her in protecting this city, and she was hell bent on making their supporters realize they were on the losing team. </p><p>Lena sighed, she shouldn’t be surprised that the Kryptonian doesn’t side with a Luthor, after everything that her brother did, but Lena had hoped that since she had killed the remaining members of her evil family that her and Supergirl could at least agree on their vision for the world. Sure, Supergirl never saved Lena from the horrible events in her life, but the alien did save a lot of people in this city, across the world, and Lena appreciates that greatly, admires it even. But she can hold grudges, and definitely does for Supergirl’s bias against helping the one good Luthor when she needed it most. </p><p>She wanders out to one of the workstations and monitors the progress of the HOPE robots, seeing if they’re having any resistance from the people they’re encountering, and then monitors the ones dispatched to guard the perimeter around the General and Reign’s mission to capture Supergirl and her friends. Lena watches the feed, when suddenly a blur of red and blue shoots across the screen, too fast for the robots to detect, but Lena noticed, where is she going?</p><p>“Lena, it’s me” </p><p>Lena hears the voice faintly from behind her, she doesn’t recognize it though. </p><p>“It’s Supergirl,” the woman pauses, “it’s Kara.”</p><p>Lena turns around to see Supergirl in her pride and glory, red and blue, so this is where she was going, “who’s Kara?”</p><p>“Just a friend,” Supergirl replies, she must see the confusion on Lena’s face, “you don’t know me, not really, but you and I want the same thing, to do no harm.”</p><p>This catches Lena off guard, of course she doesn’t want to do harm, but this is personal now. “Supergirl wants a world with no harm, that’s rich,” Lena scoffs, she rises from her seat and walks slowly towards the alien, “where were you when my brother blew my helicopter out of the sky?” Lena steps closer, “when my mother dragged my broken body to a laboratory and experimented on me instead of fixing me?”</p><p>Lena, almost towering over the blonde hero, gripping her fists, “where were you when this world was ripped apart by the seams, where were you?”</p><p>Lena watches Supergirl’s expression become pained with each comment that Lena gives her, like she cares.</p><p>Supergirl looks at the ground, then back up at Lena, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when it mattered.”</p><p>The words broke Lena, the honest truth, but nothing would save this hero, “so am I.”</p><p>Lena removes the lead cover of her coat to reveal her kryptonite heart, Supergirl’s face showing the horror of the image in front of her, her face becoming green as the kryptonite hits the veins in her body. Lena is the monster that her mother created. Lena surges the power through her chest and hits Supergirl, blasting her to the ground several feet away.</p><p>Supergirl is gasping on the floor, shaking, unable to get up. Lena walks next to her, couches down, her jaw clasped tight with anger, “you don’t know the first thing about pain, but I do, and I can show you, make you feel what I feel.”</p><p>Supergirl slowly looks up into Lena’s eyes, “I won’t fight you, Lena.”</p><p>Lena is shocked by this statement, for Supergirl and her friends to go against her for so long, just to have the hero give up. She knows that she should just finish the job, but curiosity gets the better of her, “why not?”</p><p>Supergirl clears her throat, obviously in tremendous pain from the kryptonite in Lena’s chest, so Lena moves a couple steps back, just to give the blonde the ability to talk.</p><p>Supergirl nods, grateful for the small relief that the distance has brought her, “because, this is all my fault. I doomed your reality by not saving your helicopter that day, even though I had just met you a few hours earlier, I knew that you were different from your family. I should have been there.”</p><p>Lena searches her memory, she never met Supergirl? Kara, this woman first entered this situation saying the name Kara. Oh, the reporters, “Kara Danvers,” she whispered.</p><p>“Yep,” Kara says, “that’s me.” She leans up all the way and against the wall behind her, slouching.</p><p>Lena crosses her arms across her chest, but not blocking off her kryptonite to keep the blonde weakened, “if you truly thought I was different, then why didn’t you stop my brother’s attack?”</p><p>“I,” Kara searches the words, “I altered our reality to a world where we never met because I thought it would be best for you. All the other realities where we met, we forged such a strong friendship that no matter what, I hurt you beyond repair, so I thought us not meeting would be the key.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That fifth dimensional being I’m with, he was helping me process a fight you and I had,” Kara rubs her forehead. “See, in my reality, you and I are best friends, I did save you that day and multiple times since from your family, but I never told you that I was Supergirl.” Kara looks up and meets Lena’s eyes, “you knew me as two different people, and then Lex told you, and you were so pissed that you did some things and now you’re working with Lex.”</p><p>Kara begins to cry, Lena just stares at the blonde, the cries turn to full on sobs. “And I’ve tried to be there for you, to convince you that everything I said and feel are genuine, I mean you’re my best friend, I love you.”</p><p>Lena takes a few more steps back, she’s never heard anyone say those words before. No, that’s not true, there’s a faint memory in the back of her head, crawling forward. A memory surges forward of her birth mother telling her she loves her. Lena closes her eyes, she mentally runs through the different memories of these words from her mom, a warmth spreads across her face. Kara’s sobs bring her back to reality.</p><p>Lena shakes her head, “if anything you’re saying is true. Why didn’t you just tell me then? If you apparently care so much about me, why would you do exactly what my family did to me, lie and betray me?”</p><p>Kara looks up at Lena, she stills her sobs even though tears keep streaming down her face. Lena feels like the blonde’s eyes are searching her soul, for some truth behind her eyes maybe? “Because I didn’t want to lose you, Lena. Like I just said, I love you.”</p><p>Lena’s brain feels like it’s short-circuiting, she can tell from Supergirl’s expressions and the way she looks at Lena that everything she said is true. Lena has trouble bending this news to her reality, but it is possible, she’s seen what fifth dimensional energy and people are capable of doing. </p><p>A war rages in her mind, but finally when she looks up to capture the blue eyes of the woman across her, she picks her side. Lena reaches up and buttons up her jacket, sealing the lead and closing off the kryptonite from hurting Kara.</p><p>Lena steps forward to the blonde, “Su- Kara, I-,” a blast breaks off her sentence, it sends her ricocheting into the wall next to her, she shakes her head, unable to move, consciousness slipping.</p><p>“Nia! What did you do? I got through to her!”</p><p>“We have to go Kara before her minions get here, we were able to get away from Reign and Brainy, but we couldn’t find the hat. We need to move now, they’ll be coming back.”</p><p>“Not without Lena!”</p><p>“Kara, please, we don’t have time to argue. We have to get back to the others, they may still be in danger.”</p><p>Lena felt Kara next to her side, “Lena, are you alright?”</p><p>Lena mumbled, opened her eyes to meet Kara’s. She blinked a couple times, then tried to prop herself up, but she fell back down. “I’m sore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nia thought she was helping me.” Kara crinkled her brows, x-raying Lena’s body, “nothing’s broken, but wow, that is a lot of metal.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, slight pain pulsed from her chest.</p><p>Kara smiled lightly, then her head twitched to the side, “Alex,” Lena eyed her confused, “my sister, she used her watch signaling she’s in danger.” Kara bit her lip.</p><p>Lena could see the war in the blonde’s eyes, “go, she needs you.”</p><p>“Kara, they’re back! We have to go!” Nia comes forward and grabs Kara’s shoulders, not even looking at Lena.</p><p>Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, trying to tell Lena everything she could without saying the words. Lena nodded, felt the swoosh of wind, then silence. Her vision blurred as she passed out.</p><p>-----</p><p>When Lena regained consciousness, her first thought was of Kara. She immediately recalled all HOPE robots that were patrolling the city, tasked Reign to bigger problems such as stopping actual criminals around the world, and helped Brainy get his personality back.</p><p>Then she was truly alone. It had only been a few hours, but the heaviness that Lena had always felt suddenly lifted. She felt that the fog over the harbor had finally lifted and she was able to think through the rage and hatred for the first time in years, able to get past her negative feelings towards her family and Supergirl.</p><p>Lena made her way to her apartment; she showered and changed into something more comfortable, then grabs a drink before collapsing on her couch.</p><p>Lost in thought of the day’s events, Lena doesn’t even hear the boots hit her balcony, but when the door opens, she tenses and turns around.</p><p>“Lena,” Supergirl walks towards her.</p><p>This was strange for Lena, to have someone address her so informally, let alone have it be the one person she despises, despised. This is going to take some getting used to, “Kara?”</p><p>“I need your help,” Kara falls onto the other end of the couch. Kara gasps as her face immediately starts to turn green.</p><p>“Shit, I don’t have my lead plate on,” Lena jumps on and runs to her bedroom. She grabs one of the plates from her top dresser drawer and inserts it into the specially designed pocket in her hoodie. </p><p>Walking back to the couch, she sits next to Kara, “sorry,” she peeks into the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s alright, something we’ll have to get used to,” a small smile creeps up across her face.</p><p>Lena’s mirrors Kara’s, “yes, I imagine it is. Well for me, this whole,” Lena gestures between Kara and Lena, “us thing, is something I’ll have to get used to.”</p><p>Kara laughs, “right, you don’t have the same memories as me.”</p><p>Lena sees the sadness creep across the blonde’s face, she desperately wants it gone, “so Kara, you need my help?”</p><p>“Right! It’s my sister, Alex, she was injured fighting Reign and we don’t have the supplies to help, she’s getting worse and I don’t think we can move her without risking…” Kara’s voice drops, unable to say it.</p><p>She was extending an olive branch and Lena wasn’t going to pass this opportunity up. “Take me to her, I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Kara, your Lena would help right?”</p><p>“Yes, of course she would.”</p><p>“Do no harm, remember? I have to fix this.” Lena stared into Kara eyes. </p><p>Lena stands, walks over to her counter, opens the lead box and places her bracelets on her wrists, then turns around to Kara and smiles, “let’s go then, Supergirl.”</p><p>Kara walks over to Lena and picks her up, then goes to the balcony and shoots into the air. Within a minute, they land on the balcony of the Tower. </p><p>Kara sets Lena down, but then grips onto her arm. “I should warn you, not everyone was okay with this idea.”</p><p>“I completely understand,” Lena looks at what she can see of the interior, “let’s hope that I can gain their trust starting with this.” Smiling at Kara, she takes a deep breath, Kara leads the way inside, and Lena follows, getting a look at the space.</p><p>Everyone is staggered around, with Alex is unconscious on a table in the center of the room, Kara heads directly for her, Lena close by. Lena sees Brainy, who is sitting with Nia, their eyes meet briefly and both nodding to each other acknowledging each other’s presence. The room goes quiet as they notice Lena looking over Alex’s wounds, several across her chest, one especially deep near her heart.</p><p>“We thought we got all of the debris, but I can see some small pieces by her heart, we just can’t get to them,” Kara explains.</p><p>Lena raises her arms, pulls back her hoodie sleeve and presses the green gem on the center of her bracelet. </p><p>Kara clears her throat, Lena looks up to her, Kara looks between the bracelet and then Lena, “oh, I called in some help.”</p><p>Kara nods at her, brow crinkling. She whips around as she hears two thuds hit the balcony they arrived on. Two HOPE robots enter the space. Everyone in the room goes on the offense and starts charging the robots.</p><p>“No, stop!” Lena shouts.</p><p>The robots stop immediately, everyone else does as her shout registers. </p><p>Lena looks around the room, “they’re here to help me, and I need their precision to fix Alex’s wounds.”</p><p>The group lowers their weapons, except the Guardian, she makes her way to be on Lena’s side, opposite of Kara.</p><p>“If you so much as make her twitch the wrong way, I’m going to take you down, Luthor,” Guardian spits.</p><p>Kara’s shocked face tells Lena that she wasn’t expecting the Guardian to be this hostile.</p><p>“I’m going to try to save her, Guardian, HOPE will be her best chance.” Lena turns to Kara, hoping for some help.</p><p>“Kelly, if you can’t trust Lena, trust me. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Alex. We have to let her try.” </p><p>Brainy steps up to the head of Alex’s bed, “I’ll also monitor the situation, Kelly. Lena is her best chance now.”</p><p>“Very well,” Guardian, Kelly, steps back.</p><p>Lena looks to Kara, who nods at her, “HOPE, please come around the other side of the table and evaluate the human on the table for injuries.”</p><p>Both of the robots did as they were told and moved to the opposite side of the table, one of them began a full body scan. </p><p>Lena rolls up her hoodie sleeves exposing both bracelets, “HOPE, hands please.” </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” The metal bracelets morphed and metal surrounded her fingers like the HOPE robots but slimmer, more form fitting to her body. </p><p>“Is that the Lexosuit?” Kara asked.</p><p>“A very updated and much more sophisticated version of it. His was a pile of shit compared to this,” Lena laughed, and then regained focus on the table, “HOPE, status report.”</p><p>“There’s extreme internal damage to the chest cavity, Ms. Luthor,” a voice emanated from the robots in unison created a surround sound effect.</p><p>“I can see that HOPE,” Lena internally rolls her eyes, she regrets giving the AI that personality tick, “but what’s the best plan to repair the damage.”</p><p>“Through the simulations I just ran through, the best chance will be to remove the exterior three pieces of the foreign objects, and then extracting the piece closest to her heart. As long as her blood pressure can maintain a safe level, this is possible.”</p><p>“What’s the percentage of success?”</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, you told me no to give you the rate if it was below fifty percent, would you like me to overwrite that ruling?”</p><p>Lena grumbled, damn robot. “No, thank you, HOPE.”</p><p>Lena stepped back from the table and rolled her shoulders. She needed a breath of fresh air before she started. Kara cleared her throat, Lena had forgotten she was there.</p><p>“So…. What do you think?” Kara looks at Lena, fear across her face.</p><p>“Well, you heard the odds are low, but I don’t think we’re going to get much better as the time passes.” Lena knows that isn’t the answer that Kara is hoping for, but Lena isn’t about to lie to the blonde. This is risky.</p><p>Kara nods her head and a small smile appears, “I trust you, Lena.” </p><p>Lena nods and presses up to the table. “HOPE, scalpel please.”</p><p>-----</p><p>It took almost 9 hours between Lena and the two robots, but because of their combined skills and abilities, they were able to get everything out of Alex’s chest, and HOPE was finally instructing Lena on how to properly suture up the outer wound to prevent the scarring from being worse. </p><p>Everyone had passed out on various surfaces, not daring to leave Alex, or rather, Lena alone with Alex. All but Kara, who stood next to Lena the entire time, completely still as to not bother her in her work, but also to provide company so that she knew the blonde had her back. It was a lot for Lena to focus because she knew exactly Kara’s intention by that, to show that she cared.</p><p>When Lena finally finished, she had the HOPE robots fall back to patrol the building and make sure they remained safe. Lena went to the nearest wall and fell down, finally allowing her legs to give out. She didn’t even realize that Kara was behind her until she felt the warmth along her backside.</p><p>Turning around slightly, Lena realizes that she’s completely on the blonde’s lap. “What’d you do that for?” </p><p>Kara chuckles, Lena feels the vibrations against her back, “I’m much softer than the floor.”</p><p>“Mmm, very true.” Lena feels the warmth surround her as Kara’s arms come across the front of her. She feels the need for her eyelids to close becoming more and more necessary.</p><p>“Sleep, Lena. I got you.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Muffled voices entered Lena’s consciousness, she was slowly coming out of her deep sleep. Slightly stirring, she felt the warm arms around her waist tighten and then release a little. She turned her head slightly, bumping into Kara’s face.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I was trying to get them to be quieter, but that’s hard to do when I was… well trying not to wake you.” Lena could feel Kara’s smile on the side of her face. </p><p>Lena, for the first time in, forever, really, felt safe. And it had everything to do with the blonde superhero holding her. Lena really didn’t know how to process this whirlwind of emotions, she hadn’t felt human contact since her mother tortured her, only really when she killed Lex, not very good examples to relate to what she felt with Kara right now.</p><p>“You’re fine, I just can’t believe you let me sleep on your lap.”</p><p>“Well, with my Lena this wasn’t exactly how she’d fall asleep, but on movie nights, we’d cuddle up and usually fall asleep watching a movie so this isn’t weird for me.”</p><p>“It’s weird that you have all these memories of another life with me, and I have no recollection.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll try to be mindful of the difference, so you want me to move? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, please. I- this is the most comfortable I’ve been in years.”</p><p>Kara sighs, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Lena. I never should have wished to see this reality. We’re stronger together.”</p><p>Lena chuckles, “do you know why I named my robots HOPE?”</p><p>“Hmm, no?”</p><p>“Because I hoped for a better future, Kara.” Lena turns so she can look Kara in the eyes. “I guess even deep down below my hate, I hoped that we would end up on the same side, protecting this city, the world. Your words just seeped like truth into me, Kara. I don’t even know how to explain it. Maybe this is the way my reality was always meant to go, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“In a way, yes. You really named them after my family’s sigil?”</p><p>“I was definitely thinking of a strong presence similar to what symbol on your chest means, why not have it be hope? That’s what we all want in the end, right?”</p><p>Kara, not having looked away from Lena, sighs, “you really are no different from my Lena. I don’t know if we’re stuck in this reality, but I could definitely get used to whatever world we create.”</p><p>“You’d really help me fix my mistakes?”</p><p>“Of course, Lena. We’re human, it’s normal, I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>Lena can’t even remember what having a friend feels like, she doesn’t know if this is it because she feels like their relationship is extremely complicated, but she’ll take whatever Kara is offering. Lena leans back into Kara to show what she can’t say. But that’s when reality pushes her back into the original reason that woke Lena up.</p><p>Brainy and Nia were having a heated conversation, obviously trying to work past the fact that less than 24 hours ago they were on opposite sides, Lena can relate to that as she grips Kara’s arms still around her.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, incoming.” Lena immediately jumps to her feet and faces the balcony entrance.</p><p>Kara jumps just as fast and is by Lena’s side, “who said that?”</p><p>“HOPE, I have an internal communication device in my ear. Someone is coming.”</p><p>Kara nods, “friend or foe?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Two HOPE robots enter the room from the balcony and stand aside, going into Sentinel mode, guarding the entrance, then Reign steps through.</p><p>“Luthor, we have a problem.” Reign steps up to Lena. Kara steps slightly between them, Reign’s face snaps to Kara. “This doesn’t concern you, child of Rao.”</p><p>“If it concerns Lena, it concerns me,” Kara snarls back.</p><p>Lena ignores their power stances and fight for dominance in the room, “what is it, Reign?”</p><p>“I can feel the earth moving, changing. Something or someone is coming. I cannot place it yet, but we need to prepare for whatever is coming or I don’t think we can save this planet.”</p><p>Lena’s gut falls, Reign is rarely wrong about such things, she’s always been almost ethereal with her senses of such things. She feels a pressure against her hand, she looks down to see Kara’s fingers entwining with hers.</p><p>Lena closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds. Then her eyes dart open, “HOPE, scan the surface, are you able to find any anomalies?”</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, I’m seeing tectonic plates shifts, the lava flows to all active volcanoes are increasing exponentially, looks like they’re going to erupt.”</p><p>“Which ones?”</p><p>“All of them, Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>“Shit.” Lena turns to look at Reign and Kara. Reign shows the face of disinterest, waiting for orders, while Kara has fear across her face. “Reign, go track the eastern continents, try to do what you can to prevent them from erupting, Kara, take this side. HOPE, dispatch all robots able across the world, we need to get people away, start calculating best routes and other ways for the robots to defend citizens, notify all government entities possible. Brainy, can you hack into the internet, see if you can find any online chatter.”</p><p>Everyone did as they were told, Kara and Reign disappeared.</p><p>J’onn steps up to Lena, “I can feel an ancient presence here in National City, I do not think it is a coincidence to the situation at hand.”</p><p>Lena looks around at the remaining heroes. Brainy would be needed on the computer, Nia helping Kelly protect Alex who was still unconscious, and then Mon-El and Winn standing next to J’onn waiting for orders.</p><p>“Why are you guys listening to me all of a sudden?” Lena proposed.</p><p>“What you did for Alex, we couldn’t have saved her. Obviously Kara trusts you, and we have to rely on that. Right now, us working together is the best option, even if it’s strange.” J’onn smiles slightly. </p><p>“Alright, well, the four of us should go check out that energy you’re feeling.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The group was led to the waterfront, there was an individual standing in the middle of the park there. </p><p>J’onn turns, and everyone huddles together, “Mon-El and Winn, please stand back and form a perimeter, let’s not show him all of our cards off the bat.”</p><p>Lena and J’onn press forward until they’re about 30 feet from the man, he was an older looking man wearing a crimson and black tunic.</p><p>“Of Earth’s mightiest heroes, you are the ones to face me?” The man turns around to face them.</p><p>“We are everywhere, that I can promise you.” Lena taps the green gem on her bracelet. HOPE robots come into view and land surrounding the park. “Earth is closed today, old man.”</p><p>“Earth is about to be reborn, young one,” the man scoffed, he walked towards them, “I was actually hoping you’d join me and help rebuild it. I like what you’ve done for National City, although it seems you’ve had a change of heart recently.” The man nodded with a knowing smile towards Lena’s chest like he knew exactly what she had hidden.</p><p>“You know who I am, but I do not know you.” Lena was hoping to keep him off until backup could arrive to help, but Kara and Reign needed to make sure that the volcanoes were behaving.</p><p>“I am Rama Khan, earth bender, and one of many with Leviathan. We are ancients that help keep this world in check, and sometimes that means restarting from those left standing.”</p><p>Lena knew that this was it, what she’d been gearing for ever since she gained the resources from L Corp and started protecting the city. She wasn’t going to let these people down.</p><p>“Well I’m Lena Luthor, and you’re going to have to get through me before you can move a pebble in this city.”</p><p>The man let out a belly laugh, deep and rich, grasping his stomach, then when he finally regained his composure, “oh I think I’m going to enjoy this.”</p><p>Lena stepped forward with a smile on her face, exposing her matching bracelets again, “not as much as I will,” she brought both arms up to form an X across her chest and quickly released it forcing her arms down to her sides, she felt the nanites move from the bracelets and begin surrounding her body, creating her suit. It was a the color of the deep blue ocean, sleek against her skin, but made from the strongest material that can be found on Earth. </p><p>As the suit finished materializing, the green from her kryptonite chest shined even with how bright of a day it was, it was the power source for her suit. A gun materializing on Lena’s left forearm as well, pointed directly at Rama Khan. HOPE was now calibrating Lena’s surroundings and scanning her vitals. “Ready to go, Ms. Luthor?”</p><p>Lena grinned, eyebrow raised, “ready,” as she launched forward toward the earth bender.</p><p>-----</p><p>J’onn and Lena weren’t enough to keep Rama Khan distracted from changing the earth, soon Mon-El and Winn joined in to try to help. </p><p>Just when they started to gain a little of an upper head, Rama Khan fashioned his own army made of the earth that began fighting the supers.</p><p>Lena was starting to lose her stamina, she was sure the others were as well. She wanted to call in the HOPE robots, but she wanted to use that for the last rally when they had Reign and Kara there with them to help. </p><p>She was trying to hold off as long as possible, but finally she knew if they didn’t call for back up that the tides would turn too far away from their favor, “HOPE, please recall Reign and Supergirl to our location.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Luthor. They are now enroute.”</p><p>It look less than a minute before the Kryptonians showed up. Just in time for Rama Khan to hit Lena with a brick wall and send her flying.</p><p>“LENA! Are you okay?” Kara runs over and pulls the wall off her.</p><p>Lena deactivates her helmet, “yeah, I’m fine, I just have to bring out the bigger guns.” Lena looks up at Kara to smile, sees how green Kara is turning.</p><p>“HOPE, shield core power source.” A lead wall covers the kryptonite. “Sorry again,” Lena gives her a sheepish smile.</p><p>Kara gives Lena a small smile back.</p><p>“HOPE, please activate the Megasuit.”</p><p>“Leaving the upper stratosphere, Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>“Think you can distract him for a minute? Tag team him with Reign and then I can get the HOPE legion to do some damage?”</p><p>Kara smiles, “you got it,” then she flies off to join the battle.</p><p>Lena watches as Kara and Reign work to immobilize him, but he calls upon his special abilities to bring chumps of the earth to separate and distance himself from the aliens. J’onn is able to walk right through it, but even he’s not getting and headway since Rama Khan is physically stronger than the Martian. The others trying to keep the Rama Khan’s creations away from those fighting the earth bender.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, ten seconds until arrival.”</p><p>Lena takes the cue and jumps into the sky, she flies above the battle raging on below to gain perspective. </p><p>“Megasuit syncing now, Boss.”</p><p>Lena feels the small impact that moves her slightly in the air, the larger limbs and body structure attaching to her. She moves around slightly, getting used to the bigger suit attached to her.</p><p>“HOPE, is the Earth still changing?”</p><p>“No, Ms. Luthor. It’s stable for right now.”</p><p>Lena looks down at Rama Khan right when he yanks his arm from Reign and grabs Kara and hurls her towards the nearest building. </p><p>Lena feels the anger pool inside of her, she immediately propels herself straight down to Rama Khan, wanting to hurt time just like he’s hurt every of them. She smashes him into the ground, immediately rebounding to punch him more into the earth, he disappears and materializes next to Lena, grabbing her suit leg and throwing her up and away. </p><p>Recalibrating, she goes back for more, “HOPE, deploy the legion to Rama Khan.” Lena focused solely on the ancient in front of him, fighting tooth and nail to gain in inch, waiting to find a weakness with him. </p><p>Shattered and destroyed HOPE robots were left at their feet, he seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy and power. “HOPE, run an evaluation on Rama Khan.”</p><p>The other supers would jump in from time to time, helping Lena, they were all being thrown back by Rama Khan or a piece of the earth that he conjures up. Lena only kept going back for more since she was the freshest of them, holding back for this final round but even she was starting to wear down.</p><p>“HOPE, did you find anything?”</p><p>“Ms. Luthor, the only thing that he is showing is elements of the Earth that he draws power from. Unless we can get him away from it, I don’t see a way to stop him.”</p><p>Rama Khan gives Lena an upper cut that launches her backwards. She lets herself fall to the ground, staring up at the sky. </p><p>Kara comes into her view, “Lena! Are you ok? Lena?”</p><p>“Kara, I’m fine.” Lena looks past her to the sky, “but I have an idea.”</p><p>“What is it?” Kara crinkles her brow.</p><p>“You stay back in case this doesn’t work.”</p><p>“What? Lena, what are you-”</p><p>Lena stops listening, it’s now or never. She runs up to Rama Khan and grabs him around the waist and propels herself into the sky. The HOPE robots are grasping all over the ancient, making sure he stays with Lena.</p><p>The mass continues higher and higher into the sky, away from Earth, away from his powers. By the time that Rama Khan has destroyed all the HOPE robots and it’s just the two of them, he realizes what she’s doing.</p><p>“No, release me human.” He squirms in her arms, finally pushing them apart.</p><p>“HOPE, extract Megasuit and attach to Rama Khan.”</p><p>“But Ms. Luthor, that’s the only suit that’s fitted to supply oxygen.”</p><p>“I know, do it HOPE.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>The outer layer of Lena’s suit came off and surrounded Rama Khan’s body, “last chance, surrender, or you’ll be chucked out into the unknown.”</p><p>“I will never surrender.”</p><p>“Fine,” Lena snarled, “then you’ll die screaming,” she chuckled softly, “and no one will hear you.”</p><p>Rama Khan’s suit finished attaching to him, the last vision of his face was in terror.</p><p>“HOPE, propel Megasuit into space, target course to miss as many objects as possible.”</p><p>“You got it, Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>Lena’s breath started to become labored, she lacked enough oxygen in this suit. She had never designed it to leave the Earth’s atmosphere. Lena watched as the thrusters of the Megasuit ignited and Rama Khan was blasted into space and away from her home planet. </p><p>Lena knew she would lose consciousness soon, “HOPE, autopilot back to Earth.”</p><p>She didn’t even hear HOPE’s response; she was already passed out.</p><p>-----</p><p>Lena felt a pressure in her hand, no, a warmth, it spread up her hand, calming her. She opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. Blinking a couple times, she was finally able to focus on the person standing next to her.</p><p>“Hey Lee,” the blonde grinned down at her.</p><p>Lena looked around her, she was laying on a couch in the Tower, Alex was sitting up on the medbay table watching her with Kelly by her side. The rest of the room was empty, she returned to look into Kara’s eyes, “hello to you too.”</p><p>Kara’s face scrunched up, jaw clenched, “you really scared me back there.”</p><p>Lena cleared her throat, sitting up, patting the seat next to her for the blonde to sit down, “I’m sorry Kara, but I couldn’t risk both of us with my idea. If it didn’t work, I wanted you to be here to…” Lena found for words, “figure out a new plan.”</p><p>“Well you could have voiced that,” Kara sat down, keeping contact with Lena, still holding her hand, “I followed you up as high as I could and watched. When you came back to me, I couldn’t figure out why you flew past or didn’t answer, it wasn’t until you landed and the suit retracted that I figured out that you ran out of air.”</p><p>Lena stroked her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking everything through enough, plus I’m not used to being on a team.”</p><p>“I know, but you really scared the hell out of me.”</p><p>Lena looked up to Kara’s face, she could see the tear tracks down the blonde’s face, the wavering in her voice. She really cared for Lena. She loved Lena. “I love you.”</p><p>Kara’s face shot up to meet Lena’s, “you what?”</p><p>Lena hadn’t realized she said it out loud, she realized what this pull was, this warmth that was in her whenever she felt contact with the blonde. She cleared her throat, and looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, a Luthor never backs down, “I said that I love you.”</p><p>Kara searched Lena’s face for something, whether it was trying to find a lie, or an alternate meaning to Lena’s declaration. “Do you mean as a friend? Or…” Kara fought for a word.</p><p>“Or… definitely or…” Lena giggled slightly.</p><p>Both of them sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Kara, I don’t think that I could have came out of such darkness for anyone else. I thought I was doing the right thing, making sure no one felt the pain and betrayal that I had, but I’d always thought of Supergirl as a role model, so you broke down my walls with your speech of us being allies and working together.” Lena paused, trying to find the right words. “I could see the hope and love in your eyes then, and it just cleared the fog away for me and you brought into the light. Your warm yellow light with those sky blue eyes.”</p><p>Kara blushed at Lena, turning red.</p><p>“I think that fate brought us together, you said that in all the other realities you and I ended up knowing each other, forging a strong bond. Look what happened here when we finally met? I mean, I never believed in all this, but can I really with everything you’ve said?” Lena threw up her hands, “I mean, it’s like… it’s like we’re…”</p><p>“Soul mates,” Alex whispers. </p><p>Lena and Kara look up at the elder Danvers, who’s leaning on Kelly.</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Lena looks back at Kara, “like we have no choice, no matter what reality, when we meet, our lives are tangled together from that point on. Whether we’re friends, lovers, enemies, we’re pulled to each other.”</p><p>Lena looks back at Alex, who has tears running down her face with a small smile, she knows the truth too. Kara lets out a small sob.</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>Kara shakes her head, coughs and clears her throat, “I think on some level, I knew that. I mean, all the realities, and how pain my reveal caused. I just can’t believe it didn’t dawn on me sooner since I’m the one out of all of us that believes in this sappy crap.” The blonde laughs, the rest joining in, knowing the truth behind her words.</p><p>Lena intertwines her fingers with Kara again, “so, you with me, right?”</p><p>Kara lets a grin stretch across her face, replaying a memory from her own timeline, “always.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Time passes, Lena knows that her and Kara are happy together, rebuilding National City, and becoming a force for good that no evil could ever contend with. But eventually, Lena knows that this isn’t the original reality and that forces beyond her understanding are at play. She helps Kara and Mr. Mxyzptlk get the fifth dimensional energy that they desired and returned everything back to the original timeline. </p><p>Lena’s last thought is of her soul mate, and the strong bond that will reach them and bring them together no matter what life throws at both of them, she has hope for their future because they’re stronger together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I hope you appreciate this as much as I enjoyed making it.<br/>- I stole lines from other episodes, or even this episode especially the beginning to make it integrate more with canon. Did anyone find Lena’s last line from her speech with Supergirl? Kudos to anyone that did!<br/>- I really wasn’t expecting my ending, I just obviously knew SuperCorp was going to end it.<br/>- I wrote this in like 8 hours. I can feel it in my hips.<br/>- Thank you, Sam, for being my encouragement, Beta, and letting me bounce ideas off. I have no clue what I would do without you, outside of Ao3 too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>